Weight change can have significance in disease diagnosis and management. For example, edema is an abnormal increase of fluids in the organs of a patient, which can present as sudden weight gain. More particularly, pulmonary edema is one indication of impending heart failure and a sudden, unexplained weight gain could signify disease onset. Conversely, other weight changes may not hold clinical significance. For instance, many women of child-bearing age experience temporary weight gain due to bloating during their menstrual cycle. Other weight changes may simply be improperly realized. For example, clinics may vary in how they measure patient weight and differences in observed weight may be attributed to procedural and not clinical explanation.
Weight change can be followed through automated patient management, which enables a clinician, such as a physician, nurse, or other healthcare provider, to monitor patient well-being through homecare medical devices that can collect and forward patient physiometry without requiring the presence or assistance of medical personnel. Advances in automation have encouraged such self-care solutions and public data communications networks, in particular, the Internet, have made ready data retrieval and patient communication viable and widely available. Utilizing a weight monitoring device within an automated patient management environment facilitates regular monitoring and analysis of patient weight.